


I Missed You

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Lucy and Kara's lives have been so busy lately that they haven't had a chance to see each other in the past three days despite the fact that they live together. One night, Lucy waits up for when Kara gets home, determined to see her girlfriend.





	

The sound of the door opening roused Lucy from the half sleep she’d begun to slip into. Placing her bookmark in her novel to mark her place, she set the book down and watched as Kara slipped quietly through the door. The jangle and clank of Kara’s keys landing in the dish rang out, and Lucy stood. Kara, who had been previously looking at what her hands were doing and not around the apartment, was drawn to the motion, and she jumped a little in surprise.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d still be up.” She spoke softly and walked over to her girlfriend.

“I waited up for you.” Lucy explained.

“Yeah? I’m glad you did. I didn’t get to see you at all today.” Kara smiled and embraced Lucy.

“I know, or the two days before that. I’ve missed you.” Lucy murmured into Kara’s neck where she had buried her face.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kara breathed out, finally feeling right again having Lucy in her arms. Lucy pulled away from the hug slightly, still holding Kara in her arms but now she could look into Kara’s eyes. Her gaze was sleepily content, but there was a fire starting to burn in her hazel eyes. Through hooded lids she gazed at her love.

“Let me show you how much I missed you.” She husked out. A smile began quirking up on Kara’s lips, and rather than answering verbally, she leaned in and placed a sound kiss to Lucy’s lips. She then allowed herself to be taken by the hand and led into their bedroom. Lucy closed the door behind them, then took Kara’s other hand so that she held both in hers. She began walking forward towards the bed, causing Kara to take steps backward in the same direction. The connection between their eyes never broke.

When the backs of Kara’s knees touched the bed, they stopped moving. Lucy let go of Kara’s hands, and instead moved her own up to cup her lover’s cheeks as she moved to kiss her. She took Kara’s bottom lip between her own, and applied the perfect amount of pressure. Kara hummed contentedly into the kiss, and she moaned when Lucy nipped her lip gently. She could feel Lucy’s responding smirk at the noise she had drawn out of Kara, and decided to kiss it away.

Kara knocked the kiss up to the next level. She wrapped her arms around Lucy’s neck, and began to kiss with fervor and passion. She glided her tongue along the seam of Lucy’s lips and was immediately given entrance. She let her tongue explore Lucy’s mouth like she’d done so many times before. She stroked the roof of Lucy’s mouth, and felt Lucy stroke the underside of her tongue in response.

Kara spun them where they stood and gently laid Lucy down on the bed. She laid herself on top of Lucy then, loving the feeling of being pressed against her. But it wasn’t enough, she needed to feel skin on skin. So she picked her head up and let her hair fall like a curtain over them.

“I need to touch you.” She rasped out, and ran her hands down Lucy’s sides.

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be showing _you_ how much I missed you.” Lucy responded, gasping for air after having been kissed senseless.

“I just need to touch you.” Kara repeated, and Lucy hummed her agreement. Kara began kissing the sensitive skin of Lucy’s neck as she rucked up the hem of Lucy’s sweater. When the flesh of Lucy’s abdomen was exposed to her, she stopped kissing Lucy’s neck and moved to kissing there. Her hands clasped lightly to the curve of the woman’s waist, and she pressed her face into the warm skin of Lucy’s tummy. She dipped her tongue briefly into her belly button, and Lucy sucked in a sharp breath.

Needing more, Kara refocused her attention on ridding Lucy of her shirt. She pulled the garment over Lucy’s head, then quickly reached behind her to unhook her bra. When Lucy’s breasts were bared to her, she let out a happy sigh, taking a moment just to appreciate them visually. Lucy felt her center beginning to grow damp, loving the attention, the admiration, the lust, and the love in Kara’s gaze. She leaned back and placed her palms on the bed behind her, supporting her weight and moving into a position that made her breasts jut out even more. She watched as Kara’s eyes went wide and Lucy smiled victoriously.

She gasped when Kara was no longer content with just visually admiring the pert breasts and perked nipples, and surged forward to adore them physically. Kara took both of the round globes in her hands and squeezed and caressed. She ran the pad of her thumb over the right breast, and moved her head down to take the left nipple into her mouth. When the peak of her breast was taken into Kara’s warm, wet mouth, Lucy moaned.

“Kara, I need to feel you.” Lucy spoke in a hoarse whisper. Kara knew what she meant immediately. She pulled away from where she was worshipping Lucy’s chest, and quickly removed her own shirt and bra, tossing them carelessly to an unknown location of their room. Once her own torso was naked, Kara went back to their earlier position of laying on top of her girlfriend.

Lucy whimpered as their chests pressed together, and Kara’s nipples grazed her own. But soon any sound she made was being swallowed by Kara as the woman began kissing her again. They soon became lost in it, neither woman needing anything in that moment but the sensation of the kiss. It wasn’t rushed, it was long and languid and both women were feeling dizzy with it in the best way.

Neither woman knew how long they had been simply making out for, but eventually hands started to wander again. Lucy cupped Kara’s backside and Kara’s hands found their way back to Lucy’s breasts. Soon, Lucy grew hungrier and she slipped her hands inside Kara’s skirt and panties to squeeze the bare flesh of her ass.

Kara smiled, and pulled away from the kiss so she could finally get some oxygen to her brain. She then leaned back so that she was on her knees. She straddled Lucy and loomed over her, gazing down at Lucy’s form and smiling. Her hands went to the zip at the side of her own skirt, and she quickly pulled the material down her legs, then shifted so that she could shuck it off completely. Lucy’s hands went straight to Kara’s hips and she reveled in the feel of smooth flesh and silky panties under her palms.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed when she felt Kara’s hands move to the waistline of her leggings next and begin tugging the stretchy fabric down, peeling it from her body. Soon both women were naked but for their panties. Lucy squeezed Kara’s hips, and began tugging them down to her own.

When Kara’s hips met hers, she groaned. When Kara began to grind their hips together, she moaned long and low, loving the friction. “

You’re still overdressed.” Kara whispered into Lucy’s ear as she leaned over the woman again. The blonde began kissing Lucy’s neck again, sucking on the pulse point she found there. Lucy tangled her hands in Kara’s hair. Soon, Kara was moving lower. Once again, she paused to shower Lucy’s breasts with love. She kissed each piqued nipple, then swirled her tongue around them both in turn. After she was satisfied that she had loved both of them equally, she continued to move downward.

She kissed the hemline of Lucy’s candy apple red panties, then looked up and connected with Lucy’s eyes as she hooked her fingers into the sides of the undergarment and began dragging them torturously slowly down Lucy’s legs. When Lucy’s center was revealed to Kara, her eyes opened in awe. No matter how many times she’d seen Lucy it was still like the gates of heaven being opened to her at the first sight. “

You’re so beautiful.” She whispered reverently. Lucy smiled down at Kara and ran her fingers through honey blonde hair. “So beautiful,” Kara repeated, “and so wet.”

“All because of you, baby.” Lucy replied in a throaty voice. Kara closed her eyes, and pressed a gentle, adoring kiss to Lucy’s folds. Lucy hummed, and her fingers tangled even more in Kara’s hair. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her own eyes. Her body was humming with anticipation of what was to come next, and she wasn’t waiting long.

Kara pressed another kiss to Lucy’s sex, and then she dragged the flat of her tongue up from Lucy’s entrance to her clit. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath then moaned. Kara continued this slow stroking, and Lucy tightened her grip on Kara’s hair. Soon she felt Kara’s tongue at her entrance again, but this time instead of a lick, she felt the warm muscle slide inside her, and she cried out in delight. Kara repeated this motion, over and over, probing her tongue inside and caressing with it every inch of Lucy’s inner walls that she could reach.

She brought her thumb and forefinger up to pinch Lucy’s clit carefully, and Lucy cried out again. Still pumping her tongue in and out, Kara began to pick up the pace. She tongued faster and harder, and began rubbing Lucy’s clit with the flat of her thumb in a circular motion. Lucy began undulating her hips to the rhythm of Kara’s tongue’s strokes, and frantic moans and calls of “Kara!” and “Yes!” echoed through the room.

With a few more strokes, Kara could feel Lucy’s muscles begin to tighten around her tongue. She quickly switched to sucking furiously on Lucy’s clit and pushing two fingers inside, and Lucy came hard. Kara continued pumping and sucking to draw out Lucy’s orgasm. When the aftershocks finally seemed to settle, she moved her mouth back lower and began to lick Lucy again. But this time it was unhurried, focused not on stimulation, but on cleaning Lucy up. Lucy hummed lazily, knowing exactly what Kara was doing and loving being adored in such a way.

When Kara finished, she climbed back up Lucy’s body and kissed her soundly. Lucy could taste herself on Kara’s lips and she moaned again. Her hands slipped from Kara’s hair to her shoulder blades and she scratched lightly down Kara’s back.

“I still haven’t gotten a chance to show you how much I missed you.” Lucy panted out, still slightly out of breath from her high.

“Nothing says ‘I missed you’ quite like coming on my face.” Kara responded cheekily.

Lucy laughed, but slapped Kara’s shoulders lightly. “Nonetheless, it’s my turn.”

“I can get behind that.”

“Hmm I think I’d rather get behind you.” Lucy grinned salaciously as she spoke, and Kara’s eyes went wide. She gulped and nodded furiously, while scrambling off of Lucy and into position on all fours. Lucy kneeled behind Kara and slipped Kara’s panties down her thighs. She then pulled her hips tight against hers. She began grinding her hips against Kara’s center, and the blonde groaned deeply.

Lucy reached her hand between their bodies, and began softly stroking Kara’s folds. She then reached lower and began playing with the hardened nub she found. She pinched it, then rolled it between her fingers gently several times. Kara called out Lucy’s name in a frantic exhale, and bucked her hips. She was already so worked up from eating and touching Lucy that she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came undone.

Lucy seemed to understand this, and didn’t waste any more time teasing Kara. She slipped one finger inside Kara’s velvet warmth, and when she felt Kara had adjusted, she added a second. She began pumping, gently at first. When Kara began rocking with her rhythm, she sped up her pace and began using her hips to thrust harder. She reached around with her other hand, and found Kara’s clit again. She began rubbing tight, fast figure eights over the bundle of nerves.

Kara dropped her head so that her forehead was pressed to the mattress and started moaning “Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.”

When her orgasm hit, she couldn’t see anything but white for a moment. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the bed, and Lucy was lying on top of her back, alternating between snuggling into the crook of her neck and pressing kisses to the top of her spine.

“You know the French call it ‘la petite mort' when you pass out after sex like that.” Lucy remarked conversationally and Kara chuckled.

“I’m really glad you waited up for me tonight.” Kara said in response.

Pressing another kiss to Kara’s spine, Lucy whispered, “Me too.”

Not long after, both women felt themselves being pulled on by the forces of slumber. Remaining in the disheveled heap they laid in after sex, they let themselves drift until the room was quiet except for the deep breaths of sleep.


End file.
